nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
Global Survivor 16
The game began by having 16 people sign up as their favorite Survivor castaway of all time and of any country. No castaway that had already been played in a previous season of this series could be chosen again. There were no other real limitations on who they could pick to play as. The game would also have a 17th player who would play as the leader of Japan at the time; Taro Aso. The 16 normal players took part in a challenge that decided the tribes and who were the Emperors in said tribes. The leader was placed into limbo, unable to effect the game in any way for the first half of the game. The Emperors would decide who partook in the challenges and was allowed to give individual immunity to any 1 player from the losing tribe, but only if their tribe had won. They also had the right to single handedly break any tie their tribe would have at Tribal Council. A secret twist allowed the Emperors to each select a player in their tribe to be their Shogun. Only the Emperors and the Shogun were told of this twist. If an Emperor were to ever receive the majority of votes at a Tribal Council, their Shogun would be eliminated instead. This would only work once, however. For the first 6 rounds the tribes battled it out in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribe was spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing tribe went to Tribal Council (TC for short) and voted one of their own members out of the game. At the F11, they were informed there would be no merge. The players would remain as 2 separate tribes and would continue to play as they have. However, they were all given the option to mutiny to the other tribe if they wished. At this stage the leader was brought into the game and would now be a full fledged player, able to choose which tribe to join after the Census was held. A Census was also set in place. The normal players were given a choice. They could choose to either sign it, agreeing not to vote the leader out in the first TC...or not sign it. At the deadline time, the leader had the right to remove from the game any 1 player of his choice who did NOT sign the Census. Due to everyone signing the Census, a double Tribal Council was held at the F11; Yayoi attending the first TC and Nara attending the second. At the F2, those who received 9th-3rd Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 2 players who made it to the end of the game. Avatar-GS16-Adrian.png|Adrian Avatar-GS16-Alessandra.png|Alessandra Avatar-GS16-Aso.png|Aso Avatar-GS16-Bob.png|Bob Avatar-GS16-Christopher.png|Christopher Avatar-GS16-Claudia.png|Claudia Avatar-GS16-GC.png|G.C. Avatar-GS16-Gretchen.png|Gretchen Avatar-GS16-Irshaad.png|Irshaad Avatar-GS16-Osten.png|Osten Avatar-GS16-Rob.png|Rob Avatar-GS16-Sekou.png|Sekou Avatar-GS16-Sonia.png|Sonia Avatar-GS16-Susie.png|Susie Avatar-GS16-Sylvia.png|Sylvia Avatar-GS16-Tebby.png|Tebby Avatar-GS16-Victoria.png|Victoria *The Nara tribe was named after the capital city of the same name. *The Yayoi tribe was named after the Yayoi period in Japanese history. *Due to the Emperors being greedy about the twist to give immunity to a player and only selecting each other...that privilege was removed. Category:ORG Category:Bo